Hanna Julien
Hanna Julien is a character in the Ninjago Roleplay; she is played by Zaneandelsa987. Personality Hanna is quiet, calm and level-headed, a mediator to tough Alexis and timid Sora. She seemingly rarely shows emotions, but shows genuine concern for her friends and is known for her quiet, bashful-looking smile when she's happy. Though she cannot speak, she is fluent in Sign Language, though even still she isn't talkative. She is very caring, often cooking and providing for her friends. She fights with finesse rather than brute force, and prefers a good, clean, organized battle.I History Hanna Julien was born Hanna Rose Lynch to a family in the north, where the weather is often cold and snowy. She loved the snow, but she also loved the warmth of home. However, she felt a call to explore the wilderness, and soon became an unofficial explorer and treasure hunter. However, her life as a traveller wouldn't last long, as a devastating accident took her voice and nearly took her life. Taken in by aging inventor Dr. Julien, she was soon rebuilt, her soul restored to code in her new body. Though she was mute, she became a loving daughter to her new father, and a little sister, always eager to learn from him, to her brother Zane, though much like before, she often wandered outside. This way, she met a young boy named Morro. He talked to her about the difficulties of his life and told her stories, and she listened, silently interesfed. She would watch as he did tricks with his kite, and observed as he gradually grew up. His voice was deeper by the time he announced he was going on a journey. She never saw him again, and not long after, her creator and father died, leaving her a chip she could use to restore her speaking voice. Though she could now speak, having lost two that she felt love for, she sacrificed her memories and turned off her own memory switch. Without memory of her past life, Hanna returned to life as a nomad, and she could speak to those she encountered, which, if she remembered being mute, would have made her very happy. One day, she was wandering Birchwood Forest when she felt a strange groove in a tree that took her to her father's treehouse. There, she found her blueprints and restored her memories. She remembered her late father, and her dear brother who was now missing. In an attempt to put the pieces together, she found the Elemental Masters HQ and was soon a member. She found allies in the members of the organization, even if she was hurt at times or caused rifts in her friendships. Soon enough she was a valuable member of the team. Though it was some time after Morro's death, Hanna one day inherited the power of Wind, which brought back her memories of Morro and helped her realize her potential as an Elemental Master. Relationships Willow Redleaf Ever since she joined the Elemental Masters, Hanna has cared about Willow and wanted to be her friend. However, Willow has not opened up yet. Hanna often shows concern for Willow and attempts to make it known that she wants to bond with her. Sora Cloud When Sora joined the Elemental Masters, Hanna was one of his first friends, and they would soon get to know each other better. However, the two are fairly distant as of now. Zane Julien Hanna's surrogate brother, and a big part of her life. Zane often cared for and taught Hanna what he knew whenever she wasn't out exploring. Dr. Julien Hanna's mourned unofficial creator and father. Cared for her after her accident, and she admired him for possibly saving her life. A loving father until his tragic death. Alexis Rivers Despite having hacked and manipulated her when they first met, an encounter later on repaired their relationship and built them an unlikely friendship. Being a tech wiz, Alexis often wants to offer to access Hanna to give her disguises or abilities. However, nothing has been done so far. FiBER An old friend of Hanna's, built by Borg as a companion droid, though later manipulated into destroying Hanna's voice chip, which caused Hanna to unwittingly put her out of order. Jeck Mason A good friend of Hanna's from the HQ. Being a skilled engineer, Jeck offers to update and repair Hanna, and she is grateful to him. Hanna is often a helper to Jeck during missions. Amos Kane An ally, though they had a bitter relationship for some time due to Amos' distrust of Nindroids and Hanna's anger at his attempting to destroy Borg Tower, thus temporarily scrapping her good friend FiBER. They soon repaired their relationship after Amos gifted her with FiBER's program. Morro A childhood friend of Hanna's who often spent time with her. He grew up and set off on a journey, and though he was bitter, in the back of his mind was the memory of Hanna. Upon returning to the Departed Realm, he chose Hanna to inherit his power, feeling that even in his anger, she was still there in his heart, even if he sometimes forgot about her in his jealousy. Category:Ninjago Roleplay Character